1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning rod-shaped elements.
2. Related Prior Art
There are rod-shaped elements such as electrodes of batteries, threaded bolts and nuts. The electrodes of a battery inevitably get eroded because of oxidation and hence entail poor conductivity and inadequate contact with wires. Threaded bolts and nuts often get contaminated by dirt and water and hence rusted. It is difficult to disengage a rusted threaded bolt from a rusted nut.
Conventionally, a screwdriver is used to scratch rust or sandpaper is used to rub and wear rust for example. Such measures are ineffective and take long periods of time.
To solve this problem, a brushing apparatus has been devised to clean a battery as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,151. The brushing apparatus includes a C-shaped brush, a shell and a connective element. The C-shaped brush is inserted in the shell. The shell includes, on an internal side, a rib inserted in two ends of the C-shaped brush so that the C-shaped brush cannot be rotated relative to the shell. The connective element is inserted in the shell, against the C-shaped brush. A screw is used to secure the connective element to the shell to keep the C-shaped brush in the shell.
The C-shaped brush includes rows of bristle. The bristle tends to curl, deform and tangle after it is used to clean threaded bolts for example for some time. Such tangled bristle cannot clean effectively, and the used C-shaped brush must be replaced with a new one.
To this end, the screw is removed to allow the connective element to be detached from the shell. Not being stopped by the connective element, the C-shaped brush can be removed from the shell and replaced with a new C-shaped brush. Then, again, the connective element is inserted in the shell, against the C-shaped brush, and the screw is used to secure the connective element to the shell. Thus, the replacement is completed. The replacement is however complicated and takes a long period of time.
Taiwanese Patent M365294 discloses another brushing apparatus for cleaning a threaded bolt. This brushing apparatus also includes a C-shaped brush, a shell and a connective element. The shell and the connective element are made one. The shell includes an annular groove. The annular groove and the connective element are located at different ends of the shell. A C-shaped element is inserted in the annular groove, against the C-shaped brush. Thus, the C-shaped brush is kept in the shell.
When bristle of the C-shaped brush is worn and tangled, a special tool must be used to remove the C-shaped element from the annular groove to allow the C-shaped brush to be detached from the shell and replaced with a new one. However, such special tool is rare, and it is often difficult to find such special tool when it is needed. Alternatively, the entire brushing apparatus can be disposed of, and a new brushing apparatus can be bought. However, this is a waste of resources and imposes a problem for the environment.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0005012 discloses another brushing apparatus that includes a C-shaped brush, a shell, a connective element and a cap. The cap is disengaged from the shell to allow removal of the C-shaped brush from the shell. The cap is engaged with the shell after a new C-shaped brush is inserted in the shell. The engagement of the cap with the shell must be firm lest the C-shaped brush would be cast out of the shell because of high-speed rotation in operation.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.